templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Echani Project
Please keep discussions related to the Echani to a minimal and respectable. No idea will be insulted or rejected outright. Thank you. --Kahn Iceay 19:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Echani tiers and etiquette rituals I just came across this group as I was looking up things regarding Echani for the fiction work I'm doing. Over at the KOTOR fan media forums, I actually started an etiquette rituals and tier system if you are interested. I didn't post the entire thing, just the basics, but if you like the idea, I will more than happy to make a page for them. The topic is here (this is the rituals) and here (this is the tiers) http://www.kotorfanmedia.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=1609&start=90#p130721 (rituals) http://www.kotorfanmedia.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=1609&start=120#p130808 (tiers) 17:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC)WebMistressGina :Oh yes please, register, make a sand box essentially it would be http://templarsoftwilight.wikia.com/wiki/User:YourUserName/sandbox and make your sandbox pages. I like some of your ideas to incorporate into my view, while i'm sure we'd not agree on everything but i glanced over your ideas and liked what I saw.--Kahn Iceay 04:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Official wiki area I went ahead and took the suggestion to make a Sandbox and now the Echani etiquette rituals have a somewhat official place. This page goes into what I came up with in regards to the etiquette rituals. I am of course open to suggestion on any changes that should be added or more info that could be provided. As mentioned, this was something I came up with as a basis for the fan fic I am working on. http://templarsoftwilight.wikia.com/wiki/User:WebMistressGina/Sandbox Is where you can find it. Link change Wanted to let everyone know that I have changed the links for the tiers and rituals. They are now named and not just called Sandbox. You can find them on my user page. WebMistressGina 01:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Echani Physioligy. Alright, I am not an Author of this, nor will I claim to be, And I have no IDea as to it's Authenticity, but I like it, and have encountered a few people who Agree. Personally, I believe, from people talking to me, and well I made this up myself as well that The Echani live 200 + years on avarge, do NOT have red blood and can make sounds with their voices ie. an echo of the Echani's own voice eminating from the Echani when he/she speaks, as well as Genetically higthened reflexes. This however is just a simple Idea from an SWToR RPer, and although I can't really find any lore to prove all of this, I have yet to encounter anyone that has played an Echani (or DOES) that disagrees. Maybe edit that into the Wiki, I don't know, i'v heard that they have blue blood, and can live to 220 years in Star Wars comics, but then once more I can't find anything to confirm this. Just an Idea, since beeing "Near Human" doesn't mean the species has all the same traits as humans, it just means the look close to what humans look (Personal Opinion). --Still get a bit taken aback that people honestly like to take to these ideas of mine as canon. So thanks. I haven't been editing the wiki for a long time, though I still keep notes and stuff, nobody ever seemed interested in the project when I was doing it, so I kinda moved away from a public project. For age, I had the average about 180, 200 wouldn't be too out of the question in realism for Star Wars considering their athletic nature as a culture and technology. They would have Red blood however, because it would make sense for their blood to still be based around Hemocyanin, which is a copper based molecule and what makes human blood and most other mammals have reddish blood, also explains why they can procreate with humans and other near-human species, cause as much as I also love star trek I don't want to get into the mechanics of how two species with chemically incompatible blood can procreate. The Genetically heightened reflexes are a given, I play it to evolution, though some people hold to that off handed statement by the Arkanian's that they are responsible for genetically manipulating the Echani. The voice echo thing however I don't really get, we've seen Echani in the media a bit, both KotOR II and a couple books, there's not really any basis for that as I recall. It may be something a few can do, a trick some develop after years of training for peak control of their bodies for martial combat, but I can't really see that as a species wide thing. Kahn Iceay 00:30, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't really be 'brothers'... Hi there, Couldn't help but notice that there is no mention of the Echani having a predominently matriarcle society on this fanon wiki. Further scanning through fellow Echani seem to be only referring to each other as 'brothers'... please don't take this aspect away from existing Legends Echani lore. It's an aspect that should be propped up and evolved, not completely replaced or erased with male terminology and pronouns. At the very least, 'brothers and sisters', or refrain from using gendered terminology as there is evidence to suggest that a female-lead society would be less inclined to need to gender titles and behaviours. Other than that, really like what you've got here so far. Oh, PS: the red coloured text is a little hard to read off the gray background code you've chosen. Oh, one more thing; Echani Heavy Armor? >.>;